A.I.
Artificial Intelligence, is used to refer to any of the digital personalities that approach Sentience (some would argue they have already achieved it). A.I.'s are created as software, and can project themselves on most consoles or screens. They almost always develop a distinct personality, and the older they get, the more they learn, think, feel, and act out of the ordinary. Simple ones are dull, never being smarter than children, but advanced ones with access to large data banks are extremely intelligent. Tier 1 A.I. 100 Credits Requires 1 Gb of space This A.I. has child like intelligence, but can be embedded into a system to run it This A.I. will have a nasty habit of deleting data that is not used extremely frequently Every time it transfers, roll 1d20. On a 5 or below, the A.I. becomes corrupted. Upon creation, you may change its color, race, and gender Tier 2 A.I. 250 Credits Requires 100 Gb of space This AI has child like intelligence, but can be embedded into a system to run it. Can also remember quite a lot of information Every time it transfers, roll 1d20. On a 3 or below, the A.I. becomes corrupted. Upon creation, you may change its color, race, and gender Tier 3 A.I. 1250 Credits Requires 100000 Gb of space This AI has teenage like intelligence, but can be embedded into a system to run it. Can also remember a vast store of information Every time it transfers, roll 1d20. On a 2 or below, the A.I. becomes corrupted. Upon creation, you may change its color, race, and gender Tier 4 A.I. 10,000 Credits Requires 10,000,000 Gb of space, or an AI drive This AI has Adult like intelligence, and can be embedded into a system to run it. Can also remember a vast store of information. Upon creation, you may change its color, race, and gender Starting at Tier 4 and above, AI's will receive a personality 1-Fire-This AI will be aggressive and challenge things. These AI are prone to bouts of rage. Every time the AI suggests you attack something or otherwise take an aggressive course of action, and you decide not too, roll 1d20 on a 1 the AI becomes corrupted 2-Water-This AI will be calm and contemplate things. These AI are prone to narcissism. every time the AI suggest you don't attack something or otherwise take a passive course of action, and you decide not too, roll 1d20 on a 1 the AI becomes corrupted 3-Earth-This AI will be Stoic and convinced of things. These AI are prone to depression every time the AI suggests you follow some sort of order or protocol, and you decide not too, roll 1d20 on a 1 the AI becomes corrupted 4-Air-This AI will be flimsy and adaptable of things. These AI are prone to bouts of crazed laughter. Every time the AI suggests you don't follow some sort of order or protocol, and you decide to, roll 1d20 on a 1 the A.I. becomes corrupted A Trip code, is a fail safe to help prevent an AI from going Corrupt. It is a large array of 3 dimensional data. It can be added into a A.I. at the cost of 1 GB. This cost 1000 Credits. Each time an A.I. gets a 1 on its corruption roll, destroy a Trip code and prevent the corruption. This causes immense pain to the A.I.